24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am
| code = 4AFF02 | author = Howard Gordon | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack tracks down Chloe's friend Andrew who discovered a dangerous virus on the Internet, which may be connected to the attacks. The terrorists broadcast their plans to execute Heller. Episode guide *The bombing of a commuter train and the killing of Brody. *At , Chloe tells Driscoll about a time discrepancy. *Sherek tells about Dar acquiring the briefcase; Navi tells Behrooz about their role in changing the world. * tells Chloe about the damaging code and the language are in Arabic and/or Turkish; Andrew escapes the startup from the hitmen. * is uncomfortable going back to CTU and kisses Audrey Raines; Jack recognizes Sherek and tells Erin Driscoll that his role is much bigger than a train bombing. Jack interrogates Sherek and he confesses that Heller is the real target. *Richard and argue about America's standing in the world; Jack calls Audrey that the train bombing is diversionary and that Heller is the real target. A car violently explodes, terrorists gun down agents and grab James and Audrey into a maroon van. Audrey screams as Jack listens on the phone helplessly.... Police officers arrive at the blast scene outside Richard's house. They scour the entire house and find Richard curled up in a corner crying, "They took my father and my sister." Audrey Raines and James Heller are bound, blindfolded and transported to another van. Driscoll briefs her staff that Heller was kidnapped. Chloe proceeds to focus on the kidnapping rather the train bombing an hour ago. As Jack tries to work the phones to get Secret Service involved, Driscoll has him arrested for torturing a suspect. President Keeler phones Driscoll to inquire about James Heller. Keeler plans to elevate the terror threat level. Andrew rides his bike on the streets and calls his mother, Jeannie Paige. He wants her to get out of the house. She wants to understand what's going on, so he tells her about the killings in his startup office. As she frantically packs her bags, one of the hitmen, Kalil Hasan, is standing outside the window, watching her.... Chloe goes to see a detained Jack with information that could help Heller because she doesn't trust Driscoll. She says a friend named Andrew Paige found damaging codes on the Web that originated in Turkey. At Los Angeles Union Station, Andrew sees a live news report on Heller's kidnapping. Chloe calls Andrew and he tells her about the murders in his office. Jack cuts in and introduces himself. He tells him he might be targeted by the same people who took Heller. He promises Andrew that he will come and get him at the station. Meanwhile, at the Paige house, Kalil has tapped into Andrew's phone and has listened to the entire conversation. He takes a photo of Andrew from the mantle and steps over the dead body of Andrew's mother. Kalil calls Navi Araz about the person that compromised their server. Navi instructs him to kill that person. The titanium briefcase contains a device, a significant one, and Navi wants Behrooz, instead of Dina, to deliver it to a warehouse. Dina agrees that a teenager won't arouse suspicion. Jack chides Driscoll for abandoning a CTU investigation of Andrew Paige's claim. Andrew's co-workers are all dead so clearly it's related. Jack is the only one that knows where Andrew is and Jack wants to be reinstated. Jack threatens to tell President Keeler that Driscoll couldn't break Sherek without his help. Driscoll puts Jack under the authority of Ronnie, being an auxiliary agent. After that, Jack will be turned over to Division. Audrey and Heller are taken from the van to an underground complex/compound. The terrorists remove the blindfolds and gags. James whispers to his daughter to be cooperative. A Turkish man named Omar enters, and after discussing Audrey, Kevin moves to execute her. Audrey screams as Heller pleads to leave her alone. Omar uses this to his advantage, and tells Kevin to stand down, knowing they could use Audrey as leverage. Jack wants Chloe to update him while he goes to see Andrew. Meanwhile, Ronnie is furious that Jack was released. Driscoll orders him to keep tabs on Jack. Behrooz prepares to leave with the briefcase and Dina warns him to be careful. Suddenly, his phone rings. Debbie Pendleton, his girlfriend, asks why he is avoiding her and if he's seeing someone else. Behrooz cuts her off without explanation. Behrooz tells Dina he'll take care of Debbie later. Driscoll summons Chloe and asks why she turned to Jack. She also asks why she didn't pick up the Internet lead after they captured Sherek. Chloe admits she has more trust in Jack. As they prepare to leave CTU, Ronnie tells Jack he doesn't agree with Driscoll's orders to bring Jack back but Ronnie informs Jack, "If you try to exceed my authority again, I'll stop you cold." From Ronnie's car, Jack phones Defense Department. Ronnie asks why he went to D.C. and Jack says he needed to get a life out of the field. Audrey and James wait in their cell. He mentions that if Jack had warned them before there must be a source for a good chance of survival. Heller tries to make Audrey feel better. Then, Kevin and some henchmen come in and demand that Heller undress. Heller says no so they forcibly undress him. Behrooz arrives at the compound and hands the briefcase over to one of Omar's henchmen. Before Behrooz reaches his car, he sees that Debbie followed him. He tells her she shouldn't be here, but Debbie thinks he was seeing someone else. She also thinks his parents don't want them to see other because she's not Muslim. Behrooz promises her to get together later and kisses her goodbye. Omar's henchman observes this from a hidden vantage point. Curtis submits Richard to a lie detector while he is questioned. Richard is furious that he is being treated like a terrorist or criminal. From a remote screen, Sarah tells Driscoll Richard is telling the truth for now... Behrooz returns home and tells Navi that he delivered the briefcase. Navi seems pleased, but suddenly slaps his son, stating that one of Omar's men saw him with Debbie at the compound. Despite Behrooz's pleas that she didn't see anything, Navi thinks this will compromise their plans. They've been planning for this for 5 years. Navi orders Behrooz to call Debbie at her house. Jack and Ronnie enter Union Station and meet with MTA officer Tim Felson. Meanwhile, Chloe calls Andrew saying that the agents are on-site. Andrew hangs up and Kalil meets him, claiming to be Jack Bauer. Kalil takes him away, Jack and Ronnie meet at the meeting point, but Andrew is gone. Jack calls Andrew's cell phone and Andrew is shocked to hear the real Jack Bauer on the phone. Kalil, knowing his cover is blown, grabs the phone and points a gun at Andrew's chest. Kalil threatens Andrew with his life and demands that he follow his instructions closely. Jack knows the terrorists got to Andrew first, so he alerts the authorities to look for him at the station. MTA Officer Marx sees Andrew and Kalil leaving the station to a blue Lexus GS Sedan. In the car, Kalil tapes Andrew's mouth shut and drives off. Marx reports all the details to Tim Felson, and Jack and Ronnie move to intercept Kalil. Kalil is stopped at the lot because of construction. Ronnie and Jack rush out and spot Kalil's car. Jack thinks Kalil will lead them to Heller while Ronnie is ready to raid. Ronnie pulls rank and calls Driscoll but before he can call, Jack throws a punch at Ronnie. Ronnie grabs Jack's arm and throws him on the ground, handcuffing him to a railing. Ronnie radios the cops to pull the Lexus over. Ronnie approaches the car, but Kalil shoots Ronnie in the neck and chest. Kalil escapes while Jack is helplessly chained to the railing. Jack calls out for Ronnie to give him the keys to unlock the handcuff. Ronnie, on the ground, weakly throws the keys at Jack. Jack grabs it and unlocks the handcuff. Ronnie dies as Jack gets in Ronnie's SUV and drives off. Curtis continues to interrogate Richard Heller, with Sarah and Erin watching, when Edgar enters and says a live video feed of Secretary Heller is being broadcast all over the web. Split screen: Everyone assembles on the floor, Behrooz stares at the phone debating whether or not to call Debbie, Jack continues to pursue Kalii, Dina is thinking about Behrooz. Everyone at CTU watches a broadcast on TV and the Internet showing the terrorists having a bound Heller with a gag and armed men with machine guns around him. Above Heller is an Arabic banner, and the current day's newspaper is taped to his chest. One of the men is Omar, saying that Heller will charged with war crimes against humanity, tried for his crimes and executed if found guilty. Omar says, "Because we have nothing to hide, the world will have full access to these proceedings." Heller stares ahead, gagged. '' Memorable quotes * Kevin: Take off your clothes. * James Heller: You first. * James Heller: I can take anything these bastards throw at me. * Jack Bauer: Secretary Heller is my responsibility. I need you to reinstate me on a provisional basis until I get him back. * Erin Driscoll: You don't give me orders, Jack. * Erin Driscoll: Has it occurred to you that we might be farther along if you trusted me half as much as you trust Jack Bauer? * Chloe O'Brian: You know what, Miss Driscoll? I'm really not in the mood to play the part of the scared student in the principal's office. * Erin Driscoll: When you came to me with the original information, we were looking for Sherek were we not? He was our most important lead at the time, wasn't he? My question to you is, once we had Sherek in custody, if you felt your Internet lead was still valuable, why didn't you reprise it? * Chloe O'Brian: …You're right, I felt more comfortable going to Jack. * Erin Driscoll: Well, at least that's honest. * Jack Bauer: Look, what happened earlier in holding with Sherek…I had intel that told me I didn't have time to do it any other way. I'm sorry. * Ronnie Lobell: Apology accepted. But if you try to exceed my authority again, I will stop you cold. * Ronnie Lobell: I read your file. It must've really burned you up with Driscoll fired you. * Jack Bauer: She did me a favor. I wanted to get my life back. I wouldn't have been able to do that if I were doing field work. * Ronnie Lobell: So how's the master plan going? Do you have a life yet? * Jack Bauer: Yeah. Yeah, I got a life. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Shawn Doyle as Ronnie Lobell * Lukas Haas as Andrew Paige * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Tony Plana as Omar * Anil Kumar as Kalil Hasan * Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton * Kevin Alejandro as Kevin * Peter Macdissi as Omar's Henchman * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Annie LaRussa as Jeannie Paige * Beau Dremann as MTA Officer Marx * Mark Thompson as Heller Kidnap Reporter Uncredited * Chino Binamo as Omar's thug * Max Daniels as Omar's thug * Matt DeCaro as Tim Felson * Bryan Irzyk as CTU guard * Chuck Picerni, Jr. as Omar's thug * Steve Picerni as Omar's thug * Pete Walsh as LAPD officer Production staff Background information and notes * The scenes involving the compound where Heller and Audrey are held captive were filmed at Fort MacArthur in San Pedro, California. * In this episode, several trains are mentioned as stopping at Union Station in Los Angeles, California: the Coast Starlight, Southwest Chief, Sunset Limited and Texas Eagle. * During commercial breaks throughout the premiere event, 24 fans got a burst of nostalgia when Dennis Haysbert (David Palmer) was the official spokesperson for All State Insurance. All State sponsored 24 throughout the fourth season. * Conclusion episode of the two-hour premiere episode at 8pm on . The two hour premiere was shown after a football game on Fox. * The arrivals/departures board in the train-station has the numbers "8/4" on it, possibly suggesting this "day" takes place on August 4th. See also * 8:00am-9:00am (disambiguation) Day 402 402 402